spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the name Tombstone? Check out the Tombstone disambiguation page. Tombstone is the ninth episode of season three. When Tombstone is hired by Alisa Silvermane to kill a story the Daily Bugle is planning about her taking over her father's criminal empire Tombstone attempts to use his old friend, Joseph Robertson to do it. However, things are complicated when Robbie learns that his son, Randy is in Tombstone's new gang. Plot Tombstone receives a down payment for a job. As Tombstone asks when he will get the rest of the money his employer, Alisa Silvermane, tells Tombstone that he will get the rest of the money after he kills the exposé the Daily Bugle is planning on her and her organization. As Tombstone starts to leave the office Alisa reminds him to also destroy any incriminating photos they have of her. Tombstone replies that he plans to get a favor from an "old friend" that works at the Daily Bugle. Meanwhile at the Daily Bugle, Joseph Robertson talks to Peter Parker about the story they are going to run exposing Alisa Silvermane as New York City's newest crime lord. Peter then then says that he can't believe he once wanted to date her. Robbie says that even if Alisa Silvermane gets convicted they still have a new gang in town called the Bandanna Gang to worry about. Robbie reveals that he thinks New York City is no place to raise a son but is glad that Spider-Man makes the city safer. A short while later the Bandanna Gang breaks into a car dealership and they threaten the security guard. However, Spider-Man arrives and is able to save him. As the Bandanna Gang flees Spider-Man is able to capture one of them. Spider-Man is shocked to discover that the thug is really Randy Robertson, Joseph Robertson's son. Spider-Man is so shocked by this that he accidentally lets Randy escape. At that moment Tombstone goes to the Parker house to search for the incriminating photos of Alisa Silvermane. Tombstone bursts through the front door which frightens May Parker. Tombstone then demands to know where Peter Parker is. Tombstone begins to tear up the house looking for the incriminating pictures of Alisa Silvermane. May attempts to call the police but Tombstone rips the phone out of the wall. Tombstone tears apart Peter's bedroom looking for the pictures. Tombstone finally finds them in Peter's dark room. Peter's spare Spider-Man costume is hanging on a pole. However, Tombstone doesn't see it. May is then able to get the phone and call the police. However, Tombstone grabs the phone from May and yells that she has made him mad. Tombstone is about to harm May until he finds the photos of Alisa under Peter's mattress. As Spider-Man arrives he sees Tombstone running out the front door. Worried for his Aunt May, Spider-Man goes inside and checks on her and sees that Tombstone did not harm her. Spider-Man then goes after Tombstone. Cast Cameos *J. Jonah Jameson (Mentioned only) *Silvermane (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Alisa Silvermane's office ::*Daily Bugle ::*Car dealership ::*Parker house Items *Web shooters Continuity *There are a few references to Tablet of Time and Ravages of Time in this episode. :*When Peter Parker learns that Alisa Silvermane has taken over Silvermane's criminal empire he states that he can't believe he once wanted to date Alisa. However, they never actually dated because Alisa ended up being kidnapped by Hammerhead. Trivia Episode review Quotes "A fine down payment. But when do I get the rest Ms. Silver. Or can I finally call you Ms. Silvermane?" : '-Tombstone' "We're finally going to blow this Silvermane story wide open. But it seems no sooner that one problem gets licked when something worse turns up. See. Take this Bandanna Gang for instance. They're terrorizing everyone. I get to thinking that the city is no place to raise a son. I often try to convince Jonah that Spider-Man is making this city safer to live in. But I guess Spider-Man can't do everything." "No. He might give it a try." : '-Joseph Robertson & Peter Parker' (Spider-Man catches the Bandanna Gang breaking into a car dealership.) "Isn't it a little late for a test drive?" : '-Spider-Man' "Randy Robertson! What's he doing with these punks? Is crime going to infect and poison everyone I know?" : '-Spider-Man' "Where's the Parker kid? We have some business to discuss." : '-Tombstone' "The name's Tombstone and I want Parker's negatives." : '-Tombstone' "Was it right for me to just lat Randy go like that. Poor Robbie. He can't possibly have any idea what his sons been up to. But do I want to be the one to tell him?" : '-Spider-Man' "Now you've made me mad!" : '-Tombstone' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers